Back A Year
by Smori
Summary: Sasuke's been back in Konoha for a year now. Both Naruto and Sasuke are sixteen now. When Naruto can't get Sasuke's attention by himself, he gets a little help from a little fox... Well, a large fox actually. SasuNaru. Yaoi. First Lemon, Not First Fic.


**Summary:** Sasuke's been back in Konoha for a year now. Both Naruto and Sasuke are sixteen noe. When Naruto can't get Sasuke's attention by himself, he calls for a little help from a little fox... Well, a large fox actually.  
**Warnings:** YAOI! SasukeNaruto... DUH! XD First umm... _full _lemon... Heh.  
Narating  
"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
Stress On Words__  
__Naruto Talking To Kyuubi  
__**Kyuubi Talking To Naruto**_

**-Sasuke.Naruto.Sasuke.Naruto.Sasuke-**

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as his plans once again failed. He was at the training grounds, watching Sasuke Uchiha train. He wasn't _stalking_ Sasuke or anything... Just _watching_ his every move for the last couple of hours. Then Sasuke spotted him, or something. He threw a shuriken at the bush where Naruto was hidding which ended up stabbing him in the arm. Naruto speed away before his love could confront him.

It had been a year since Sasuke got back from Oto no Sato. After Sasuke killed Orochimaru, he had joined Team Hebi. He used Team Hebi to help him kill Itachi, and then killed them off as well. It took a couple months, but Sasuke was finally allowed to continue ninja training in Konoha though he was not allowed to reach past the rank of a Chuunin. He had become a Chuunin not to long ago.

Now Naruto figured out he liked Sasuke a long time ago. When they were thirteen and Sasuke had just ran away to Orochimaru. Naruto foudn out that after Sasuke left, his heart longed to speak to him, spar with him, look at him. That's when he learned he loved Sasuke. Since Sasuke's been back, Naruto's had a hard time talking to him. Only Sakura, Kakashi, Sai, and Kyuubi no Kitsune himself know about Naruto's little crush.

Everytime Sakura tried to get the team back together for a quick lunch, Naruto makes up some excuse about training, a meeting, or a mission. At age sixteen now, Naruto and Sakura are both Chuunin as well as Sasuke. Sai dropped down from an ANBU root to being a Jounin. Kakashi went up to an ANBU again. Team Kakashi occasionally has a few missions together, but not rarely. Also a Jounin along with Sai are Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, and Lee. The others - Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino - are Chuunin like the old Team Seven.

Naruto was now ordering ramen at the Ramen Bar, Ichiraku. "Hey, old man!" Naruto shouted sitting down. Techie smiled when he saw Naruto sitting down at the bar. "I'd like three miso pork ramens, please!" Naruto said grinning at the two working. Techie chuckled and nodded. He turned to his daughter, Amaye, and asked her to get the ramen for the boy.

As Naruto was eating his second bowl of miso, he didn't notice the dark haired teen sit down in the stool next to him. "One beef ramen please." The dark haired teen said casually to Techie who nodded. Naruto slurped up his ramen, and turned his head to the side slightly to seen who was beside him. He almost choked on him ramen as he relized who was seated beside him. The teen smirked.

"Dobe." He muttered shaking his head slightly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said surprised, sitting up straight. "What brings you down to Ichiraku?" He asked nervously. Sasuke gave him a 'Do you think I'm stupid look'. Techie placed Sasuke's ramen infront of him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"I know it was you, dobe." Sasuke said taking a bite of his ramen. Naruto innerly paniced. He tried to keep his cool on the outside.

"What was me, teme?" Naruto asked with cover-up grin. _Oh my kami! He's knows!! __**He's my kami too, kit.**__ KYUUBI!! NO TIME FOR GAMES, HE KNOWS!!__** Calm down, kit. Breathe in and out through your nose.**_ Naruto did as he told, trying to keep his cool.

"Spying on me while I was training." Sasuke explained causing Naruto to laugh nervously. _WHAT DO I DO?!__** Foxes are sly. Use the power of the fox!**_

"You-You think I was spying on you?" Naruto asked in a disblief tone. Sasuke gave him a look that said 'If you weren't spying, then what?'. "I was just... seeing how strong you'd gotten. I mean, after being back a year I haven't sparred with you in a while." Naruto lied to Sasuke and himself. Sasuke just shrugged and went back to eating his ramen. _**That was sly like a fox?**__ Shut up, Kyuubi! I was nervous! You didn't help!__** Not help, huh?**_ _Yeah! You didn't tell me what to say! You just- you just... I need real help. Words to say! _Silence ran through Naruto's head as he awaited a reply. _Kyuubi? ...I'm sorry?_ No reply came.

Every couple bites, Naruto would glance at Sasuke trying not to blush. He would try to bring up a conversation, but he didn't have the guts. For someone who was always so loud and spoke his mind, how was he speechless when it came to saying one word to Sasuke? "Stop looking at me, dobe." Sasuke said without ever glancing over at the boy. Naruto quickly looked forward and nothing else. _**I've got it, kit!**__ NOW YOU SPEAK!__** DON'T YELL AT ME! DO YOU WANT HELP OR NOT?!**__ I'm sorry... Yes... __**Now I want you to do as I say...**_

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto spoke looking over at the teen. Sasuke looked at him and he gulped silently. "What do you say we spar?" The blonde ninja suggested following Kyuubi's orders. He didn't know where this was going, but the fox was wise... and he wouldn't do anything to embarrass him... would he? Sasuke agreed to the sparring challange. The two walked side-by-side to the training ground after finishing their ramen. Naruto was trying not to blush or embarass himself infrnot of Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sasuke caught him a little red in the face and asked if he was sick. Naruto quickly replied he was fine, and they began the spar.

Of course, Sasuke was alittle ahead. _**When the Uchiha comes at you again, run into him. **__Wha- Why?__** Do you want the Uchiha as your seme or not?! **__I do- WAIT! SEME?! But... Why is he seme?__** Kit... You're such a uke. Face it. You look part girl, anyways. Now do as I say!**_ Naruto scowed at the fox, but did as he said. Sasuke charged at him and he charged back causing them both to topple over one another. When Naruto opened his eyes, which he closed after he started falling, he realized something... Sasuke was on all fours over him. _**You can thank me later.**_ Kyuubi said grinning. If Naruto hadn't been to star-struct, he would've screamed and shouted angerly at the fox, but instead... he just starred into Sasuke's eyes.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke whispered above the blonde. He hair brushed softly against Naruto's cheek. Naruto gulped again. He didn't know what to do next. Make a move? Back away and apologise? Naruto snapped out of reality when he noticed Sasuke moving in closer to him. Sasuke bent down till him lips we right beside Naruto's right ear. In a husky voice he whispered, "If you wanted me on top of you... You should've asked." That was all Naruto need to here before turning his head to the right, catching the Uchiha's lips in his own.

Sasuke was a bit caught off guard at first, but accepted the kiss. He too wanted it, maybe even more than Naruto. Naruto opened his mouth allowing Sasuke's tounge to enter. Their tounges intertwined, playing a game of war. Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and starred down at the blonde. Naruto smirked as he got a bright idea. While Sasuke was off-guard, he rolled the older teen over on to his back so now he was on top. This caused Sasuke to smirk. "Think you're on top, dobe?" Sasuke asked amused at the blonde's little game. Naruto had each of his legs on the other side if Sasuke's hips. He was seated on his knees. His finger playfully walked up Sasuke's dressed chest. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hard member against his leg.

"Want me to help you with that, 'Suke?" Naruto asked innocently. He leaned over the Uchiha and placed a small chast kiss on his jaw line. Another one on his neck. Without getting up, Naruto hands wandered under himself, on Sasuke's shirt. He started playing with Sasuke's belt buckle. He un-did the buckle, then went back up to the shirt. Naruto smirked when he saw the famous Uchiha-glare come apon the teens face. Naruto played with the rim of Sasuke's shirt, slowly inching it up until Sasuke got frustrated and tossed the shirt off himself.

Naruto began kissing his neck again. With each kiss he went lower down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke tensed when he felt teeth on his nipple. Naruto swirled his tounge around Sasuke's nipple and playfully pinched the other one. His tounge went down more, then his hands began wandering again. This time the belt was removed, then the button to his pants. Naruto inches Sasuke's pants down to his knees, watching the teen squirm at his touch. Naruto smirked when he saw Sasuke's member sticking up through his boxers. He left his hand firmly grasp the still clothed penis. Sasuke gasped, clutching the grass beneath him.

To Sasuke, this wasn't right. He was supposed to be on top. He was supposed to top his dobe, but he couldn't help it... Everything felt so good to him. Every like, nibble, bite, everything! It felt like Naruto was touching him everywhere, and was if a good feeling.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's boxers down to his knees where his pants were left. He firmly grasped Sasuke's penis in his hand, and the teen gasped once again. Naruto moved his hand slowly up and down on Sasuke's shaft. He sped up the movement and Sasuke left of a soft moan. Naruto smirked; Music to his ears. When Sasuke was about to cum, he stopped causing the teen to grumble something Naruto didn't catch. Naruto lowered his head over Sasuke's erect member. Slowly, he swirled his tounge around the head of the penis, making Sasuke want more. Naruto took the whole head of his penis into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, licking every part of the penis. "Nhg. Naru-ah..." Sasuke moaned out. "M-Mmh-More." Sasuke said through his now louder moans. Naruto did as he was told.

Naruto's free hand was fondling with Sasuke's balls. Naruto sped up again, licking every inch of Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't in anymore. "Naru-Naruto! I'm gonna cum!" Sasuke shouted as he came inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto swallowed every bit of it Sasuke's seman. Naruto licked his lips, and found his way back up to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smirked and whispered, "You're turn." He flipped Naruto over so once again he was on top. Naruto chuckled softly, and nodded. He wanted more than what he gave Sasuke. Sasuke quickly removed his pants all the way, then Naruto's clothing.

Sasuke took Naruto's hard member into his hand. He started off with a fast pace, which caused Naruto to moan loudly. As Sasuke got even faster, Naruto felt himself ready to cum. He was already aroused from doing the same thing to Sasuke, it wouldn't take long to make him cum. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in a loud moan as he came. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips. "Sasuke... please..." Naruto whispered in a soft voice.

"Please what?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Damn Uchiha, he knew what Naruto wanted. He just wanted him to beg for it.

"Please... I want you in me." Naruto said almost not wanting to. What he had almost whisped to say was 'Please... Let me in you', but Kyuubi told him this was better. Sasuke smirked as these words ran out of Naruto's mouth. Sasuke put his two fingers infront of Naruto's mouth, telling him to suck on him. Naruto did. Naruto had no idea how this was going to feel; He hoped very good.

Naruto put both his legs on either side of Sasuke, with one leg up higher than the other. Sasuke slowly entered one finger, which to Naruto felt a little weird. Then went in another finger and Naruto squirmed a bit. He gasped when the two fingers started moving in a scissoring motion. "Ah! 'Suke... It-it feels weird!" Naruto shouted uncomfortable. Once Sauske was finished stretching _his_ dobe out, he assured the blonde it would get better. He removed his two fingers, then placed his erect penis at Naruto's entrace. Very slowly he pushed inside of Naruto. "AH! Th-that feels weird! 'Suke! Take it out!" Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead

"It's alright, it'll get better. Just hold on." Sasuke assured the blonde again. Naruto nodded. He bit his lip to hold back the pain. Sasuke pushed in further and Naruto screamed. When Sasuke pushed in all the way, Naruto moaned. "Ahh.. 'Suke... That spot... Hit it again." Naruto moaned out. Sasuke did what his uke said, he pulled out and pushed back in. Naruto moaned very loudly. At the same time Sasuke was pumping himself in and out of Naruto, his hand was sliding up and down on Naruto's shaft again. Sasuke repeated this action multiple times before both came, moaning each other's name. Sasuke fell forward on Naruto. He kissed the boy on the lips. He felt Naruto smirk into the kiss.

"..'Suke.." Naruto said turning his head to the side blushing. "Can you pull out? It feels kinda weird..." Naruto said embarrassly. Sasuke chuckled, pulled out of the boy, and moved himself beside him. He wrapped his arms around the boys waist, and Naruto had his back against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke used his jacket as a blacket and laid it over the blonde. Naruto snuggled up against Sasuke, sighing. "I love you 'Suke..." Naruto whispered dozing off into a slumber. Sasuke chuckled.

"I know you do, dobe." He whispered using his free hand to move Naruto's bangs out of his face. He placed a kiss on the boys forehead. "I love you too." Naruto smiled lightly before completely falling alseep in Sasuke's arms.

That night, no one dared go near Training Ground Ten. If they did, Sasuke just glarred at them and the left. Naruto was happy he listened to the fox, even if he was uke. He was Sasuke's uke.

**_A/N: AHH! I wasn't sure how to end it... I wrote this one-shot to prove to my friend that I could do lemony scenes, 'cause we're writing a story together that has major lemon... lol. How do you think I did? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tips are welcome! Review please!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy_**


End file.
